


Skeletons

by OneSweetMelody



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Relationships, graverobbing, prompt, there’s andreil if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: For a thirty minute prompt: skeletonNeil isn’t a fan of the term graverobbing and finds the task inconvenient at best.





	Skeletons

Neil is lucky that the high water table hadn’t worked against his favor any more by displacing the body, but the bones are gnarled and warped from the water damage. They are far too brittle and delicate for a body that had only been buried two years. The body belongs to Ronald Jackson, one of the many men that worked under his father. When Neil first picked the spot to bury Jackson’s body, he hadn’t thought too much about ever having to dig the man back up - it was a simple bag and dump situation, there was no foreseeable reason Neil would ever have to unearth the man’s remains. 

“Is it there?” 

Neil scowls and looks up at the figure above him. Andrew looks calm, his composure only marred by the slick sheen of sweat covering his face and the stripe of dirt covering his left cheek from when he’d used a hand to attempt to wipe off some of the sweat from his face. 

“I don’t know,” Neil says through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know,” Andrew repeats in a slow drawl. Neil resists the urge to snap back at him. Neil wasn’t responsible for burying the body. He’d only picked the dump site but he’d stupidly assumed that his father’s men - his own men - would have been smart enough to strip the body of any identifying materials. Of course they were idiots and didn’t think to dump the clothes separately or, equally likely, Romero had botched the disposal on purpose. Either way, at least Neil knew where he should be able to find it. 

Unless Romero had fucked that up as well.

Neil reaches into the grave, hands brushing against the remains. He moves the skeletal remains of Jackson’s arm and reaches into his pants pocket - a dead phone, keys, and wallet emerge. If Romero wasn’t already dead as well, Neil would enjoy killing him all over again just for being so sloppy. Neil tosses the phone to Andrew who catches it in his freehand before turning back to the contents of the wallet.

Surprisingly considering the general sloppiness, Jackson’s license and credit cards are missing. There’s no cash either but there is an old worn business card and a few hundred dollars in twenties. Neil ignores the cash and brings his flashlight up to check the information on business card.

“It’s just a phone number,” Neil says as he turns the card over on the other side to check for more writing. He almost drops card when he sees the small insignia on it. “Shit.” Andrew crouches down, reaching across the body and plucking the business card from from Neil’s fingertips. He squints in the dim light at the writing. 

“Oh, looks like the little lord was busy,” Andrew flicks the card back at Neil and rises to his feet. “What are we going to do?”

Neil picks up the business card from where it landed on the remains. He turns it around in his hands a few times trying to let the newly acquired information sink in but his mind floats back to Andrew’s words. “We? I distinctly remember you saying that this was my problem.”

Andrew makes a vague gesture at the scene in front of them - both men covered in dirt and standing over water damaged remains of a well documented member of a crime syndicate. 

It’s a valid point.

“He’s our problem,” Neil amends, “but for now, we have to take care of this.” It’s late and the October chill is beginning to seep into Neil’s bones. Jackson’s body will have to be reburied - easier than digging up up in the first place but work. Neil stands and reaches for his shovel. Andrew is still standing stock still as if waiting for a better response from Neil. It’s a response he’s going to have to wait longer because Neil doesn’t know how to proceed with their search. If Ichirou was in contact with Jackson before, that means he’s secretly had his thumbs in Nathan’s business for the last few years. It’s unsettling but Neil can’t process it with Jackson’s decayed corpse staring back at him.

Andrew silently watches as Neil begins shoveling dirt back into the grave for another minute before picking up his own shovel and dropping clumps of dirt back over Jackson’s rotted remains. 


End file.
